Many hydrocarbon reservoirs are comprised of a plurality of strata. It is not unusual for a producing well to be in communication with one or more intervals or strata of the formation from which hydrocarbons are recovered and one or more intervals from which water is recovered. Channels that have a high permeability to water may also exist within each interval. Additionally, the use of steam flooding and water flooding techniques will usually increase the size and number of water producing channels within the formation. And since water is an unwanted fluid that must be disposed of, and in some cases may form emulsions with oil, it is desirable to reduce water production.